


Send to 'All'

by Samantai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comic, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Short, assume no one is married or unavailable, everyone wants Lance, pre season 8, random and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantai/pseuds/Samantai
Summary: Pidge and Hunk decide to help Lance write a love letter to Allura, but it might have worked too well.





	Send to 'All'

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, for everyone that saw season 8, assume this is in another reality =w=  
> And those that didn't see it yet, assume that all these characters are available ;w;

###  Send to 'All'

\----------------------------- Hope you enjoyed it! <3 


End file.
